


A True Gentleman

by IrisSteth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fareeha is an infant, Reinhardt is a Gentleman, Sexually frustrated Ana, There's the beginings of smut but its mostly fluff, fluffernutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSteth/pseuds/IrisSteth
Summary: Ana and Reinhardt are interrupted by the newest addition to the Overwatch team.





	A True Gentleman

" _Yesss_ " Ana hissed before biting at her lower lip, glancing down to see the head of blond hair and pair of blue eyes looking up into hers. She felt more then saw Reinhardt smile as his head dipped lower and he redoubled his efforts.

_Precision German Engineering Alright_

Reinhardt was so good to her - eager to please and one of the few men on base not afraid to enter into her bed despite the addition sleeping a room away.

Though known for being loud both on and off the battlefield (and, Ana had learned from experience, in the bedroom) he  _did_ know how to be quiet... and wasn't opposed to being gagged if he couldn't quite manage to stay that way.

Ana pushed the wayward thoughts from her mind - she was getting close and she desperately wanted the release.

"Mish mumkin," she cursed, closing her thighs around his head. Focusing on the way his tongue pressed in and out of her, the way his nose nuzzled into her clit.

So close.. so _close_ just a bi-

A burst of static from the baby monitor made them both freeze.

_Please not-- I'm so..._

A wailing cry followed and before Ana even had a chance to groan in her frustration Reinhardt was up off his knees, gently freeing himself from between her thighs and apologizing.

Really, it would have been hilarious if Ana wasn't so wound up. Rein's member was painfully hard, a bit of precum catching in the light as it bounced around while he rustled through the pile of clothes near the door.

"Reinhardt I'm--"

"No no! Its -- I'm sorry Ana just..." The large man paused to hiss as he attempted to stuff his erection into his boxers.

A louder, more alert cry came over the monitors and Reinhardt took the time for one more hasty apology before slipping out the door.

Now Ana _did_ permit herself to groan, running a hand through her disheveled hair as she battled with warring emotions.

She needed to get up - she knew that.

Little Fareeha would always take precedent over her own needs - it was just... it had been so _long_ since she'd been with a man and she'd been so _close_ and...

There was Reinhardt, standing in the doorway his face aflame... with a baby desperately trying to suckle at his breast.

"She is hungry."’

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more to this coming but I haven't decided. For now I liked the way it ended and even though it is short we all need more Ana and Reinhardt in our lives. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
